Story Of A Broken Doll
by KimiOkami
Summary: A man willing to kill his own daughter. A new face for and old friend. A new partner for the Dark Knight. An addictive love.


Disclaimer:: Don't own Batman.

A/N:: This is a idea I thought would be fun. I'm inspired by the movies , games, and maybe the comics. So I'll been incorperating what works with my idea. Things might be altered to work. I'll try to stay in character with the characters but they might slip sometimes for the sake of the story. Anway hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

It was a dark stormy night and Bruce was watching the news and saw that Porcelain Cosmetics had burned to the ground. There was supposedly no one in the building. He wondered who if any one would attack sweet little Juniper Grayson, aside from her father not the most pleasant of politicians. He couldn't think of one.

As if on cut the door bell chimed and Alfred answered it. A young girl with multi-colored, red blue green and purple, hair stood at the door dripping wet in torn and burn clothing. She had so much hair you couldn't see her whole face. Just eery white porcelain skin.

"Master Bruce, you may want to come see this!" Alfred called a second before he ushered in the girl."Come in, miss." Alfred said gently pulling the girl inside.

Bruce entered the foray and was shocked, this girl looked like she was blown up but was still in one piece. He walked over to her quickly and gently moved her wet hair from her face and she looked up at him with familiar crystal like blue/green eyes.

"Bruce.." She croaked out her voice rough from her ordeal.

"Jun!? What happened to you?" Bruce asked, Juniper Grayson used to be traditional blonde bomb shell. She still beautiful but now she resembled a porcelain doll. She had cuts that resembled cracks.

"My father's goons happened. He had them beat me and blow up my lab in my cosmetics building. I'm not sure how I survived, a metal cabinet fell on me. After the explosion started." Jun explained.

"I knew your father wasn't a trustworthy man, but I didn't think he'd hurt his own daughter. You can stay here as long as you want. You're family after all, even if we're like 3rd cousins or something." Bruce was shocked and invited her to stay in a heart beat.

"Yeah isn't your mother and my mother cousins and their father's are step brothers?" Jun thought aloud taking things pretty well. Probably still in shock and not wanting to think about it.

"Alright, how about I show miss Jun to her room so she can clean up and relax." Alfred chimed in and Jun nodded allowing him to usher her upstairs. He showed her to the same room she always used when she would visit.

Still the same large king size cherry wood canopy like bed but there was no drape on top. Just sheer side curtains. In her favorite color amethyst , the sheets and blankets were amethyst and carmine(red). She had all kinds of small lights around the room. From fairy lights to small lamps, all giving off soft white light. This was her home away from home.

When ever her father greatly upset her she would come her to relax. This was her oasis in her troubled rich girl life. Even though she was 28 her father made every decision for her. He controlled her. After to night she was finished. She made her resolve, she was disowning her father she would be on her own. Well aside from her cousin Bruce, she would stay with him for now till she figured out what she would do.

She took her awful clothes her father picked for her, now ruined, off and tossed them in the trash. She entered the attached bathroom naked. Lavender, chrome, and black greeted her. Bruce let her design her room and bathroom to her taste. Her father made everything he gave her pink, never asked. She hated pink with a passion.

She was never a girlie girl, but always a bit on the dark and theatrical side. Turning the hot water on she stepped in the shower. Adjusting it just a smidge. She used her favorite lavender and vanilla mint soap and shampoo. She noticed the dirt and soot washed off but the chemicals and dyes permanently stained her. She didn't mind though. She felt good and now her appearance was no longer dictated by her father.

Exiting the shower she grabbed a purple towel and headed for her dresser containing lounge and sleep wear. Getting fresh lilac micro fiber panties she also grabbed a long red night tee shirt with a black heart on it. She was more casual then her father made her. She was like her father's doll, doing everything according to his wishes. Now that was over.

Slipping on her clothes she slipped into bed feeling exhausted. She fell asleep quickly.

After she left the room Bruce and Alfred headed into Bruce's office(the bat cave). Bruce did an in-depth search on Walter Grayson, Jun's father. His wife and 3 other children mysteriously died and Jun was the last one left. The authorities could never pin the murders on anyone, being Grayson was almost as rich as Bruce Wayne. Bruce had him beat by at least a billion though. Bruce went online and ordered expensive high quality cosmetics and a few different high quality wigs. He planned on giving Jun the choice, if she wanted to cover her spidering cracks or her hair. He put it on rush it would take till tomorrow night to get to the manor.

Alfred prepared Batman's suit if he wanted to go out tonight. He did, Bruce suited up and headed out. He planned on investigating Mr. Grayson.

Jun woke feeling just fine a little stiff but fine. She didn't feel like she was beat and blown up last night. She just felt like she had a long tough work out that left her muscles a little stiff.

Anyway she got up and dressed for the day. She put on tight black skinny jeans a lilac bra, same as her fresh from last night panties, and a sheer lilac blouse with a black corset vest over it(slight goth or steam punk edge). Finishing the outfit, she slipped on strappy black knee high boots. She pulled hair into a twist bun with the ends sticking up kind of spiky. She didn't need make up now so she headed down to the dining room for breakfast.

Finding Alfred setting out breakfast. She noticed Bruce wasn't awake yet. He used to be a morning person like her. She wondered if he may have just had a bad night.

"Where's Brucey? Didn't he sleep well?"Jun asked Alfred after she said good morning.

"Yes, you could say that." Alfred said.

"Was he out patrolling as Batty?" Jun asked she had known for awhile since he started but never let on. When a camera caught Batman's masked face one time she saw Bruce's eyes and she just new it was him.

"How did you know Miss Jun?" Alfred was a little shocked but not all that surprised. Jun was very intelligent and intuitive. She seemed to just know certain things without being told.

"Oh, awhile nearly since the beginning. The first time a camera caught his mask covered face. I knew it was him seeing his eyes." Jun said as a groggy Bruce stroll in scratching his head.

"Who's eyes?" Bruce asked with a yawn still waking up he was in dark jeans and a dark blue tee. He didn't plan on going out to Wayne Tower till later so he was planning on relaxing awhile. Lucius could handle things for him.

"Yours sir, Miss Jun knows. The bat is out of the bag." Alfred said discreetly.

"What? She does? Since when?" Bruce kept asking.

"The first time they caught a good shot of Batman's face on tv." Jun said smiling.

"How?" Bruce asked.

"Brucey, I know you better then you know yourself. So if I see your eyes, I'll know it's you." Jun said finally starting on her crepes. It was her favorite breakfast and Alfred always made it for her the first morning after she stayed the night. As a welcome home treat being she never felt at home in her father's house.

When breakfast was over Jun had an announcement.

"Bruce, Alfred?" Jun said getting their attention."I want to fight along side Batman. My father needs to be stopped and he is to powerful to try and go through the red tape of law." Jun stated confidently and firm, unwavering.

"Jun no, you don't even know how to fight." Bruce said worried for her safety.

She gestured for them to follow her. She went into the back yard and to a large empty space on the grass near the terrace. She stopped and gestured for Bruce to stand in front of her and face her.

Bruce did and she attacked him. She was fast being she had very lean limbs. He caught her first punch being she wasn't trying. She struck again faster. Then faster and she and Bruce being very engaged in their sparring session. She moved like a ninja stealthy and quick. Very acrobatic she bent in ways Bruce never could. She dodged his strike with a back hand spring and then cartwheeled over him using his shoulders as a vault point.

Hearing a loud whistle they stopped and looked at Alfred.

"I believe sir, she has the means to protect herself and more." Alfred said.

"I'll talk to Lucius about getting more material." Bruce said smiling at her. She smiled back.

Later that evening the cosmetics and wigs arrived and he took them to Jun.

"What's this Bruce?" She asked taking the packages. There were 2 big boxes, about 14" by 18" and 16" deep.

"I'm giving you the choice. IF, you want to hide your hair and scars. You have all the supplies you need." Bruce said with a smile.

"Thank you, Brucey!" Jun dropped the wig box and glomped him. He giving her that choice meant the world to her.


End file.
